Danger Days: The True Lives of the Fabulous Killjo
by AnnaKilljoy
Summary: My Chemical Romance inspired fic. The four fabulous Killjoys have been imprisoned, and the only one who can save them is the young Killjoy Black Transmission. But will she succeed?  rated T because of violence and curse words
1. Chapter 1: Na Na Na

_I don't own the concept of the Killjoys, nor the characters (well, I do own Black Transmission, Heartache Aftermath, Gravity Detonator etc but whatever), I'm merely writing a fic about them (:_

**Chapter 1: Na Na Na (Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na Na)**

This story takes place in 2019, in Battery City, California. In 2012, there were terrible fires that changed the world and destroyed the society.

In Battery City, there's a group of people called the Killjoys. They live in difficult circumstances and don't have a home, but they always survive. They carry on. It is even said that they can live forever.  
>Quite a while ago, it was decided the Killjoys should be the leaders of Battery City, to help build up the society again. After all, the Killjoys are very dependent, as they don't care about possessions. So the Killjoys were given the chance to rule Battery City. But the Killjoys didn't want to be the leaders, they just wanted to live their lives. There was one Killjoy, though, called Korse, who did grab this opportunity. He became the leader of Battery City and set up Better Living Industries, meaning to take human emotions away. The Killjoys disagreed with his method and tried to warn him, but Korse became wary of them. He declared the Killjoys his enemy, and said to everyone that, should they meet a Killjoy, they had to kill them.<br>This made life even harder for the Killjoys, for they could trust nobody but themselves. The inhabitants of Battery City weren't hard to fight, but Korse was. Only four Killjoys were strong enough to have a chance to beat Korse: Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star. They had been friends with Korse when they were younger and they had trained together. Korse had then been the weakest of the five, but he'd become stronger.

[THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS]

In one of the many Killjoy camps (called zones) there were spread around Battery City, Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were having a conversation around a campfire.  
>'We're running out of food,' Jet Star said, throwing a log into the fire. 'I've had a message today. In zone 3 two young Killjoys have died because of food shortage.'<p>

'What can we do about it?' Fun Ghoul asked. 'Korse is having his men take all the food.'

'We can fight 'em, can't we?' Kobra Kid said.

'There are more of _'em_,' Fun Ghoul pointed out.

'But we're stronger.'

'Still, if Korse gets involved–'

'We have to beat him,' Party Poison said. 'I ain't having any more Killjoys die. We have to go to him, and challenge him.'

'We can't. He'll want to fight one of us, not all of us at the same time,' Fun Ghoul said.

'Then I'll fight him,' Party Poison said.

'You can't!' Kobra Kid said. 'I mean – you're strong, but you can't beat Korse. Our greatest power is that, together, we're unbeatable.'

'He doesn't need anybody else to be unbeatable,' Party Poison said.

'Yes, but don't you see? _That's _why we can beat him! We've got each other! He's all on his own!' Kobra Kid said enthusiastically. 'There ain't no one who cares about him!'

'Well, there are others in his company, Better Living Industries, like that wo–'

'Hey, guys,' Jet Star said suddenly. 'Can you hear that?'

'What?' Fun Ghoul asked.

'Footsteps.' The four Killjoys stopped talking and listened.

'Yeah, I can hear them,' Fun Ghoul whispered. 'And they sure as hell don't sound like Killjoy footsteps.'

'How the hell do you know that?' Party Poison exclaimed.

'I can see someone's feet in those bushes there,' Fun Ghoul admitted. 'And his shoes are so ugly – nope, definitely not a Killjoy.'

The other three Killjoys looked over to the bushes and saw what Fun Ghoul meant. 'Who's that?' Jet Star asked loudly. 'We can see you!'

A man with a white mask appeared. In his hand he held a laser gun. The Killjoys immediately recognized him as one of the Draculoids from Better Living Industries. Party Poison laughed. 'Is that all? Are you on your own? There's no chance you can beat us, masky.'

The Draculoid didn't say anything, but looked behind him. First, the Killjoys wondered what he was looking at, but then they gasped. In the distance, they saw more Draculoids coming.

'Damn! They're attacking!' Fun Ghoul screamed.

'Yeah, I got that!' Party Poison shouted back. 'We gotta protect the kids, they haven't had their Killjoy training yet! Damn, everyone's sleeping! We're the only ones awake!' He pulled his laser gun out of his pocket. The others did the same, and pointed them at the Draculoids. 'How'd they find our camp?' Kobra Kid asked. 'I thought they didn't know where the Killjoy zones were!'

'They didn't,' Jet Star agreed. 'But now they do, apparently.' Suddenly, a laser light flashed at him. He ducked, just in time, and shot back.  
>The others also started shooting, and so did the Draculoids. Even though there were at least fifteen Draculoids, the Killjoys fought bravely, and they killed quite a few.<br>One of the Draculoids shot Party Poison in his arm. 'Ow,' Party Poison groaned. 'Kobra Kid, you've gotta go warn the others! We have to get the kids to a safe place!'

Kobra Kid began running to the shelters, but one of the Draculoids blocked his way. 'There's no need. Our instructions were to abduct you, we won't hurt the others. We may still need them.' Kobra Kid couldn't see his face because of the mask, but he swore the Draculoid was laughing. He put his gun under the Draculoid's chin and said: 'Sorry, pal. But we're _so_not coming with you.' And he pulled the trigger.

But another man grabbed him from behind, and he couldn't move. A cloth was pushed against his mouth, and he felt he was becoming drowsy. 'No…' he mumbled, but before he knew it, he had fainted. The man went to his car, and placed Kobra Kid's body in it. 'Three to go,' he mumbled.

Meanwhile, Party Poison, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star were doing their best to fight off the other Draculoids. Quite a few were already lying on the ground, dead, but it seemed like every dead one was replaced with another. 'There are loads of them!' Jet Star shouted. 'They musta planned this very well!'

'Where's Kobra Kid?' Party Poison wondered worriedly. After all, it was his brother. 'I hope nothing happened to him…'

'I'm sure he's fine,' Fun Ghoul said, slamming a man on the head with his gun. 'But why ain't anyone coming to help us?' Just then he noticed Jet Star was gone. 'Jet Star?'

'There!' Party Poison said. In the distance, they saw one of the men carrying Jet Star to a car. 'Hey, Kobra Kid's there too! He's lying in the car! C'mon, we have to save 'em!'

They started running towards the car, but all the Draculoids blocked their way. One of them knocked down Fun Ghoul, and started carrying him to the car as well. 'Hey!' Party Poison shouted. He desperately looked behind him, but there was no sign of life in the camps. It seemed they were all still sleeping, not having heard the fight that was going on. For a moment he looked at the shelters, wondering if he should go wake them up. But then he looked at his friends, all of them unconscious, and he sprinted towards the car. 'Let 'em go!' he screamed. A group of Draculoids came running towards him. He shot as many of them as he could, but there were so much he couldn't shoot them all. One of them pointed his gun towards Party Poison. 'Get in the car, now!'

'No,' Party Poison said stubbornly.

'Do it, or I'll shoot your friends,' the Draculoid said, pointing his gun at the three unconscious Killjoys in the car.  
>Party Poison glared at the Draculoid, but slowly got in the car. 'Where are you taking me?'<br>But the Draculoid didn't say anything, he just sat in the front of the car and started driving. Party Poison considered jumping out of the car and taking his friends with him, but next to him, there was another Draculoid with a gun. They were trapped.

**Please review (: It would make my day!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bulletproof Heart

**Chapter 2: Bulletproof Heart**

[BLACK TRANSMISSION]

I've always wanted to run away.  
>Not because of the Killjoys, I know we're the good guys. Just because I'm sick of this world. Of humanity. Of the way we have to live, hidden away. It's all because of this Korse guy of course. He was once a Killjoy, the traitor. Now he hates us.<p>

My name is Black Transmission. I'm a Killjoy (a girl), and I live in Killjoy zone 2. You see, there are different Killjoy zones, where we live. They're camps. The kids, like me, get Killjoy training, which means you learn how to survive and how to defeat enemies and stuff. The adults do everything to help us survive. They look for food, they kill enemies. It's the way the world works. Well, it's the way _our_ world works. Because the people in the city, they live in a different way. They always have enough food and safety. They don't need no training, because they ain't being threatened. We are, though. We have a hard life.

The worst thing of all: we're stuck here. We ain't allowed outta the zone till we're 18. That sucks, 'cause I'm 15. I still have to wait three bloody years. How will I survive? I want to see the damn world, not be stuck here!  
>I ain't got many friends. In fact, I don't think any of the other Killjoys really calls me a friend. They always wonder why I ain't never laughing. I always say "I'm not okay". 'Cause it's true. We're doomed anyway, ain't it? How can we ever beat Better Living Industries? I know they say the four fabulous Killjoys; Party Poison, Kobra Kid, Fun Ghoul and Jet Star can beat them, but if so, why haven't they already? I ain't never seen them. It's said they're always travelling, fighting enemies. Only sometimes they stop to rest in one of the Killjoy zones. That may be so, but I've never seen 'em here. The other Killjoys sometimes pretend to be the four fabulous Killjoys. They pretend to kill Korse. I never play with them, their silly games suck. Out there is the real world. But we ain't part of it.<p>

'Black Transmission!' One of the other kids came into my shelter, where you could always find me when I wasn't having my Killjoy training. 'Training starts!'

'Sure, I'm comin'.' I got up and go outta my shelter. I walked towards the training grounds, where my teacher and the other students were waiting. 'You're late – again,' my teacher, Scar Crosser, said sternly.

'Whatever,' I mumbled. He pretended not to hear me, and started with the lesson. 'A few weeks ago I began teaching you how to use your laser gun. Have you all got your gun with you?'

Of course I had my gun. I got it outta my pocket and showed it to my teacher. 'Very well. See those dummies?' He pointed to a row of dummies a few meters away. 'Try to shoot them! I'll walk around and correct you if you do something wrong.'

I started shooting, even though it was kinda pointless. I knew I was much better than the others, who could hardly hit a dummy even if it was right in front of them.  
>'Well done, Black Transmission,' Scar Crosser said approvingly. 'You're already very good at this, aren't you?'<p>

I shrugged. 'It's really easy.'

'Some of your classmates seem to have more problems with it,' he said.

_Yeah, well, they suck, don't they? _I thought, but I didn't say nothing. I'd gotten in trouble before because I said something insulting.

'Okay!' the teacher called. 'Let's go to the next subject, running.'

'Why do we need to learn that?' a stupid kid, Heartache Aftermath, said.

'Because you gotta be able to do that too, sunshine,' I said. 'Especially you, since you suck at fighting.'

'_What? _You filthy –' Heartache Aftermath started to say, but Scar Crosser cut him off. 'Black Transmission, stop that. And Heartache Aftermath, I don't know what you wanted to say, but I don't think I want to know. Anyway, running is very important. You can't always win.'

He refused to say any more, and went on to explain what we were going to do. I didn't listen, because we'd already done this a hundred times. We just had to run laps, and every lap the slowest runner had to sit on the side. That way, you had to run long _and _fast. I wasn't worried. I was always one of the last to stop running. Heartache Aftermath, on the other hand, sucked at running. I grinned at him. He showed me his middle finger.

After the training, I went home. It had become evening, and my parents were back home. The rest of the day they were always busy looking for food. The evening was the only time of the day that I could see them. I hated the fact that they didn't have much time for me. But I understood why: we had to survive. That was the essence of the Killjoys.

After having eaten dinner, I went directly to bed. There was no need to stay any longer, as conversations with my parents would become awkward. I wasn't much of a talker.  
>I closed my eyes, and talked to myself softly until I fell asleep. I had a strange dream.<p> 


	3. Chapter 3: SING

**Chapter 3: SING**

[THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS]

When Fun Ghoul woke up, he found himself lying in a dark room. There were bars all around him. He slowly got up and felt a throb in his head. 'Ow,' he mumbled.

'Fun Ghoul! You're awake!' Party Poison said, relieved.

'What's happened?'

'They captured us, the Draculoids did. There were so many of 'em, more than we thought at first! You, Kobra Kid and Jet Star were all unconscious. They abducted us, and then brought us here. This is a prison, probably somewhere in the Better Living Industries building.'

Kobra Kid and Jet Star, who were also lying on the ground, woke up. 'Where are we?' Jet Star said. Party Poison explained, once again, what had happened.

'So we're in Korse's clutches,' Kobra Kid said.

'Yup. He's got us,' Party Poison agreed.

'Yes, I have,' a voice said, and the lights went on. The Killjoys could see they were in a sort of cage, in a dark room. Korse stood in the dark room, looking through the bars at the Killjoys. He looked the same as ever: bald, intense brown eyes and a murderous face. He grinned at the Killjoys. 'Not so courageous now, are you?'

'I'll rip yer fucking face off!' Kobra Kid screamed, pressing himself against the bars and reaching for Korse, but he was out of reach.

'You wish,' Korse grinned. 'But it seems I've got you.'

'One thing I don't understand though,' Party Poison said. 'Why didn't you kill the other Killjoys in the camp? You've been looking for our camps for a long time, haven't you?'

'Yes,' Korse agreed. 'But not to kill them. I need them alive, I need them to follow me. Now I've got you, what can they do against me? They'll have to support me!'

'They never will,' Fun Ghoul said angrily.

'We'll see,' Korse said.

'So you're just keeping us locked up?' Jet Star asked.

'Yes. The Killjoys have to make sure you're alive, so they don't think I'm really bad. But once they're supporting me I might as well dispose of you. Till then, you'll stay alive.' Korse smiled, then walked out of the room.

'What do we do now?' Jet Star asked. 'We can't ask of the Killjoys to fight Korse. Loads of them will die.'

'Yeah, and we _literally _can't ask of them to fight Korse, 'cause there ain't no way to contact them,' Fun Ghoul said.

'True,' Party Poison said. 'But we _can _ask of them to try to free us. Then we'll deal with Korse.'

'Yeah, but we _literally _can't,' Kobra Kid said. 'Cause how can we contact them?'

'I know something,' Party Poison said. 'We sing.'

'We _what_?' all other Killjoys said at the same time.

'We sing. With passion. And we hope someone will hear.'

'Has he gone mad?' Jet Star asked.

'Definitely,' Fun Ghoul agreed.

'No,' Kobra Kid said. 'I think he's right. We can try to make telepathic contact, by singing.'

'I suppose we can always try,' Fun Ghoul said.

'Let's go!' Jet Star called out.  
>And they started singing.<p>

[BLACK TRANSMISSION]

In my dream, I heard faint singing and I saw four people sitting in a cage. After a moment I realized the singing I heard came from them. 'Hello?' I tried.

The four people looked up, seeing me. And then I realized who they were. 'Party Poison? Kobra Kid? Fun Ghoul? Jet Star?' I asked. 'Yer real? But… what're you doing there?'

'Hello,' Kobra Kid said friendly. 'Who are you?'

'I'm Black Transmission. 15 year. I live in zone 2,' I told them.

'Hi Black Transmission,' Party Poison said. 'Yeah, we're the fabulous Killjoys. But – we're trapped. Korse's got us.'

'Oh, great,' I sighed. 'So we really ain't got no hope.'

'Yes, we do!' Fun Ghoul insisted. 'We just need someone to free us. Then we'll defeat Korse.'

'But… she's just a kid,' Jet Star said softly. 'We can't put her in danger.'

'Listen,' I said. 'I don't know what yer doing in my dream, but if this is real, then I'd love to save you! I need danger! It's so boring in this camp, only having stupid Killjoy training – as if I don't know how to fight! I want to go out there! So I'll save you! Where are you?'

Party Poison smiled. 'You're a bit like me. I was also bored of Killjoy training when I was younger. We're in the Better Living Industries building. You know where that is?'

'Yeah,' I said. 'In the city. Where I'm absolutely not allowed to go.' I grinned at this, and the fabulous Killjoys grinned back.

'It's terrible we have to ask this of you, but can you go there to safe us?' Party Poison asked. 'It's our only hope, and I trust you. I know you can do this.'

'I'm comin',' I said. 'You better be ready for me, 'cause there ain't nothing that's stopping me!'  
>And then I woke up.<p>

[THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS]

And then the projected image of the girl disappeared.

'How could we do this to her? She's only a girl!' Jet Star said.

'We had to. And I think we can depend on her. Why else would she be the one we managed to contact? She didn't seem to mind, by the way,' Fun Ghoul said.

'That don't say nothing. I think she _will _mind when she gets shot by a member of Better Living Industries.'

'Put some trust in her, will you?' Kobra Kid said. He said this so fiercely that everyone shut up.


	4. Chapter 4: Planetary GO!

**Chapter 4: Planetary (GO!)**

[BLACK TRANSMISSION]

I woke up with a shock, and lied in bed for a while until I suddenly sat upright, remembering what I'd dreamt. Or well, dreamt… I was sure it'd been real, not just a dream. I had seen the four fabulous Killjoys! So they were captured, and I was the only one who could save them. Did that make them such fabulous Killjoys? Still, I had to save them.  
>I checked my watch, and saw it was only four o'clock in the morning. That meant everyone was fast asleep – and it meant I could run away. If I wanted to help the Killjoys, I would definitely have to run away.<p>

I kept lying in my bed though, until I said to myself: 'I have to get up and go! I'll never go home!' I got outta my bed, dressed myself and went outside.

It was dark and cold as hell. I made my way to the building where they stored all our food and sneaked in. Guiltily I put some of the food in the rucksack I'd taken with me. It felt bad, but I needed food, didn't I?  
>When I'd taken enough food, I went back outside. Quietly I started walking away from the camp, not looking back. Suddenly I heard someone shouting behind me. I turned around, and saw Heartache Aftermath, standing there. 'Oi! Who's there?'<p>

'I'm gonna go on a secret mission for the fabulous Killjoys!' I shouted back. 'Good riddance!'

I started running, not listening to Heartache Aftermath's shouts. 'Fucking annoying kid,' I muttered to myself.

After ten minutes, I stopped running. I wasn't tired, but the zone was outta sight and I needed to safe my energy. I still had a long way to go.

The zones were in the desert, so I was in the middle of the desert and for any normal person it would be impossible to navigate their way to the city. But I wasn't no normal person. I was a Killjoy and we were trained to know the desert. I knew where I had to go, and I also knew where there was water, so I could drink, and bushes so I could hide. By dawn, I had found a place with bushes where I could rest for a moment. It wasn't the walking that had made me tired, but waking up so early. I wasn't used to it, usually I slept until eight o'clock. So when I lied down on the ground, I felt relieved.

I thought about my parents. I'd never felt very close to them, but now I did miss them. Oh well. I was on a mission, an important mission. 'I ain't gonna go back,' I said to myself. 'I fucking won't _go home_!'

I zipped open my rucksack, and ate some bread. Then I lied down once again.

I was disturbed by the sound of footsteps. Quickly I got up, and saw two Draculoids coming towards me. I got my laser gun from my pocket and shot one of them. The other one took out his laser gun and shot at me. He missed me by an inch. I shot at him, but missed too. I ducked quickly as he shot again, and shot at him from that ducking position. The shot hit him in the stomach, and he fell to the ground.

As I looked at the Draculoids lying on the ground, I realized I had to get moving. I couldn't stop, because there were enemies everywhere. So I got my stuff together and started walking.

The rest of the day I continued walking, not stopping, so when darkness came I was tired as hell. As soon as I found a safe enough place, I stopped and after having some food I fell asleep at once. I knew that if I was found by Draculoids I would be dead, but I took that risk. It was the risk of being a Killjoy.

The next morning I woke up at seven o'clock, and immediately started walking again. I knew I was somewhere near a stream, and because I was running outta water I headed in that direction. I got there in an hour, and filled some bottles with water. My rucksack became a lot heavier, but at least I had something to drink.

Suddenly, someone grabbed me from behind me. I screamed, but a white hand covered my mouth. It had to be a Draculoid! I pulled my arm loose and took my laser gun outta my pocket. Then I turned around and pointed it at the Draculoid. 'You shouldn'ta done that,' I told him. 'Cause I ain't gonna spare you now.' And I shot him.

I realize now you might think me heartless, shooting people like that, without thinking. But I ain't heartless, 'cause the thing is, _they_are. They ain't no people, they've got no soul. They're just sorta robotic things, I dunno. Korse invented them. I wouldn't shoot people so easily, I don't think I'd have the nerve to do that. Anyway, I ain't no murderer, like Korse. He'd shoot people as easily as I shoot Draculoids.

Two more Draculoids came running towards me, shooting at me with their laser guns. I shot one of them. The other pointed his laser gun at me, but didn't shoot. 'Yer just a kid,' he said.

'What?' I said. 'Yer gonna spare me 'cause I ain't an adult? I ain't sparing you, y'know.' That was probably a dangerous thing to say, and I was sure he was gonna shoot me, but he didn't. 'I thought Killjoy kids weren't allowed outta the zones.'

'Smart guy, huh?' I said. 'Who told you that?'

'Korse did. So whataya doin' here?'

'I don't see why you care,' I said.

'Running away, huh?' the Draculoid said. 'You know, you could come with me. Korse can give you a life. He understands you don't wanna live in the zones.'

'Oh, but you made a mistake there, roboguy,' I said. 'I ain't running away. I'm running towards something. And that something is yer precious Korse.' And I shot him.

I looked around, but it didn't look like there were any other Draculoids. However, a few meters away I saw someone lying on the ground… And it wasn't one of the men I'd shot.


	5. Chapter 5: The Only Hope For Me Is You

**Chapter 5: The Only Hope For Me Is You**

[BLACK TRANSMISSION]

I walked towards the person on the ground, and saw it was a boy about my age, with black hair and blue eyes. He wore black, ripped clothes. 'Hey,' I said. 'I'm Black Transmission. What's happened? Did those Draculoids capture you?'

'Yeah,' the boy said. 'Yeah, they took me away from my family...' He suddenly groaned. 'My arm!'

'What? What is it?' I asked worriedly.

'My arm – it burns! It – aaghh!'

'Can I have a look?' I asked. He didn't reply, but I kneeled down next to him anyway. I took a look at his arm. There was a big wound, and it was covered in blood. 'What's happened?'

'The Draculoids, they…' The boy gasped and stopped talking.

'You'll be okay,' I said. 'I'll help you! I've got bandages with me.'

'It won't work,' the boy said. 'Bandages won't work. The wound won't heal, I know it! It's not a normal wound!'

'It ain't?' I took a look at it and then gasped. 'I see! They did this electrocute thing, right? I've heard of it! I heard it creates an enormous wound and it–'

'It'll suck the life out of you,' the boy said. 'Yeah. I know. I'm dead already, right? I can't be saved.'

'Sure you can,' I said impatiently. 'We ain't Killjoys for nothing, are we? We've got the cure!' I got a tiny purple bottle outta my rucksack. It was a medicine I'd been given by my mom. It could cure a lot. I spread the liquid over the boy's arm. He groaned once again. 'Sorry,' I whispered. 'It may hurt, but yer gonna be fine.'

I bandaged his arm and looked at the result, satisfied. 'See? It feels better, doesn't it?'

'Yeah!' the boy said. He sat upright. 'Thanks so much! If you hadn't been here, I would have died, right?'

'Yeah,' I admitted. 'I suppose so. Don't mention it. So, what's your name?'

'Anthony,' he said.

'Oh,' I said. 'That's a strange name. And in which zone do you live?'

'I don't live in any zone. I live in the city.'

'You–' I stepped away from him. 'You ain't no Killjoy, are you? Yer one of _them_! And I bloody saved you!'

'But I'm not your enemy!' Anthony protested.

'"_Not yer enemy"_? Then what are you?'

'I'm also against Better Living Industries! Why else do you think those Draculoids captured me? I ran away from the city, into the desert, to look for the fabulous Killjoys. It's said they're the only ones who can destroy Korse. I want to help them.'

'Yeah, sure,' I said. 'And once you've found 'em, what will you do? Betray 'em?'

'No! I would never do that. They – they took my family. Better Living Industries took my parents and my little brother away from me. Do you think I'd support them?'

'You can be lying.'

'I'm not. Trust me.' He looked me in the eyes, and I saw his innocent expression. I stood there for a moment, then came closer. 'Oh, whatever. I can't leave you here, can I? You can come with me. I got a dream of the fabulous Killjoys sitting in a cage. They asked me to go to the Better Living Industries building, to save 'em. If you want to be of help, you can come with me.'

'Thanks!' Anthony said gratefully. 'So, what are we waiting for? Let's go!'

'No!' I said. 'We ain't going anywhere. Not yet. Yer not completely recovered yet, we gotta wait a coupla hours.'

'I don't want to slow you down,' Anthony said.

'I don't mind,' I said. 'One thing, though. I ain't calling you Anthony. We have to think of a Killjoy name for you.'

Anthony grinned. 'Okay. I've always wanted to be a Killjoy.'

'You have? What for?'

'I don't know. Running around with laser guns, always in danger. Seems cool.'

'It ain't as cool as you think,' I said. 'We ain't allowed outta the zones till we're 18.'

'Still.'

'Right. Killjoy name.' I thought for a moment, then smiled. 'What about Gravity Detonator?'

'Sounds good,' he said happily. 'Gravity Detonator it is. My new name.'

I regarded him warily. 'So what's life like in the city? Not having to do a thing, getting food every day – must be like heaven.'

'Actually, I always thought live out in the zones would be like heaven. The city isn't heaven. It's boring.'

'I can understand that,' I said. 'There're only people who suck.'

'Not really. The people of the city aren't that bad, Black Transmission. It's Korse who's bad.'

'The citizens ain't doing nothing against him! And they're killing us Killjoys.'

'They're not fighting Korse because they're scared. Killing Killjoys – well, yeah, that's a crime. But only the real bad ones do that. And they feel very guilty about it.'

'Guilt won't help us. They need to fucking stop!'

'I know. That's why I wanted to find the Killjoys, to save the lives of the people in the city.'

'And the lives of the Killjoys.'

'Yeah, those too. Though I always thought the Killjoys were going to be okay. You can survive everything, I've heard. Is it true you're immortal?'

'Might be.' I shrugged. 'We don't think 'bout death too much. Maybe that's our secret.'

We talked more, and even though I stayed suspicious of Anthony, now called Gravity Detonator, I realized I liked him.

After two hours, I stood up. 'We gotta go. Can you walk?'

'Sure.' Gravity Detonator got up, then grimaced.

'You okay?' I asked.

'Yeah,' he said. 'I'm fine. Let's go.' So we continued the journey to the city.


	6. Chapter 6: Party Poison

**Chapter 6: Party Poison**

[THE FABULOUS KILLJOYS]

Korse entered the dungeon again, approaching the cage that imprisoned the fabulous Killjoys. 'I took over zone 2,' he told the Killjoys.

'Fuck you,' Kobra Kid muttered under his breath.

Korse ignored him. 'And a boy called Heartache Aftermath told me about something strange that happened a few days ago. Apparently, one Black Transmission left the camp in the middle of the night, mentioning a secret mission the fabulous Killjoys told him to do.'

Party Poison attempted a smile. 'Obviously she was lying. We couldn'ta contacted her from in here, could we?'

Korse narrowed his eyes. 'I don't recall mentioning that Black Transmission's a girl.'

Party Poison's heart sank, but he kept smiling. 'Her name tells me she must be a girl.'

'I don't think so. You can't deduce her gender by her name – a common problem with Killjoy names,' sneered Korse.

'I've got a lot of experience with Killjoy names,' Party Poison explained. Seeing Korse's unconvinced expression, he added: 'By the way, I know her. I've met Black Transmission before, and I'm positive she was a girl last time I looked.'

'_Liar_,' Korse hissed. He unlocked the cage with a key and grabbed Party Poison. Before the other Killjoys could think about escaping, Korse had already locked the cage again. He was clutching Party Poison tightly.

'What the fuck are you doing?' Fun Ghoul yelled. 'Let go of him!'

'Release us!' Jet Star bellowed.

'I'm going to have a little… interview with your friend,' Korse said, grinning.

'Interview, my ass!' Kobra Kid shouted angrily.

But Korse turned his back on them and whistled. A Draculoid entered the dungeon. 'Tie him up,' Korse ordered.  
>However much Part Poinson struggled, the Draculoid was stronger and he managed to tie Part Poison's arms and legs together.<br>Korse got a knife out of his pocket.

'What're you gonna do?' Kobra Kid asked nervously, looking from Korse to his brother.

'I'm merely going to make Party Poison confess.'

'Confess to _what? _We ain't done nothing!' Jet Star lied.

The Scarecrow smirked and turned to Party Poison. 'Tell me what you've told Black Transmission.'

'No.'

Korse smiled like he had expected no different and moved the point of his knife towards Party Poison's cheek. 'Are you sure?'

'Yes.'

Korse slit the knife into Part Poison's cheek, who screamed it out.

'PARTY POISON! _NOOO!' _Kobra Kid yelled angrily. 'GET THE FUCK _OFF _HIM! HE'S MY BROTHER, YOU–'

'How sentimental,' Korse smirked, pushing the knife further into Party Poison's cheek. Drops of blood fell onto the floor, while Party Poison's friends watched in horror, all of them shouting at the top of their lungs.

'–YOU BASTARD–'

'–FUCKING TRAITOR, THAT'S WHAT YOU ARE–'

'–COWARD, YOU DON'T DARE FIGHT US, DO YOU? INSTEAD YOU TIE US UP AND TORTURE US–'

Korse took the knife out of Party Poison's cheek, who gasped and felt like fainting. 'Hang on,' he told himself. 'Don't let him win…'

'Will you answer me now?' Korse asked pleasantly.

'_Never_.'

'A pity.' This time, Korse pressed the knife into Party Poison's arm. The dungeon was filled with screams, but also with Korse's maniacal laughter.

'I'LL TELL YOU!' It wasn't Party Poison who spoke but Kobra Kid, unable to endure his brother's torture.

'NO!' Party Poison said. '_DON'T_!'

'Your brother's smart, Party Poison,' said Korse, turning to Kobra Kid. 'Yes?'

'We told them to warn the other zones – because of you attacking and all–'  
>The other three Killjoys looked at him in surprise, then quickly pretended to be agreeing with Kobra Kid.<p>

Korse narrowed his eyes. 'I'll believe you. But if this Black Transmission isn't found soon…' He untied Party Poison and threw him into the cell again. Then he left the dungeon.


	7. Chapter 7: Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them

**Chapter 7: Save Yourself, I'll Hold Them Back**

[BLACK TRANSMISSION]

'We're almost there,' I told Gravity Detonator.

'How do you know that? I can't make out the different directions in this desert.'

'I wouldn't expect you to. _I_'m a Killjoy, unlike some, so I know exactly where to go, and I know there're only three hours left till we're there.'

'I thought you'd stopped hating on me just because I'm not a Killjoy.'

'Yeah, you're right,' I admitted. 'Can you fight?' I added.

'Yeah, my dad taught me.'

'That's good enough for me. We might encounter some Draculoids soon. There's _loads _of them in the city.'

'As if I don't know. I lived there.'

'Oh, right,' I said sheepishly.

'Have you ever been in the city?'

'I told you, young Killjoys aren't allowed outta the camps. So, no.'

'Are you nervous?'

'Of course I'm not nervous!' I replied nervously. 'I'm never nervous.'

'Yeah, you must have nerves of steel,' Gravity Detonator grinned.

'Exactly.'

An hour passed, and then I suddenly stopped walking. 'What's wrong?' Gravity Detonator asked worriedly.

'I sense something… Draculoids,' I hissed.

I was right. Tens of Draculoids came running towards us. 'There're too much,' I whispered anxiously.

'There's _lots _of them,' Gravity Detonator agreed. 'We can never fight them!'

'We'll have to!' I shout angrily, getting my laser gun out and shooting at the Draculoids approaching us. I manage to shoot some of them, but more seem to be appearing. 'Have you got a gun?' I asked Gravity Detonator.

'…No. I'm not a Killjoy, remember?'

'Yes, you are,' I said fiercely. 'You said so yourself! If you want to be a Killjoy, that's good enough. You are one to me.'

Tears appeared in Gravity Detonar's eyes. 'Thanks,' he mumbled.

'This is not the time,' I snapped. 'We have to fight them, but if you haven't even got a fucking gun–'

'Give me your laser gun.'

'Are you a _retard_?'

'Give it to me, Black Transmission! I'll fight them. Save yourself, I'll hold them back.'

'I can't–'

'They're coming closer, quickly!'

'But–'

Gravity Detonator pulled the laser gun from my hand. 'Go. It's your mission.'

'But you'll get yourself killed!'

Gravity Detonator grinned. 'Not if I can help it.' He turned to the Draculoids and shot a few. I had to admit it: he was good. But I wasn't going to let him die for me. I tried to grab my laser gun from his grip, but he backed away. 'Black Transmission, if you don't go now, the whole world will be doomed and Korse will rule forever! Do you want that?'

'_No! _But–'

'No buts, _go_!' He turned away from me, keeping shooting, while the Draculoids shot back and I realized I couldn't change his mind. Also, the four fabulous Killjoys needed my help.  
>I ran away without looking back, thinking about Gravity Detonator the whole time.<p> 


	8. Chapter 8: SCARECROW

**Chapter 8: S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W**

I could see I was approaching the city because of the high buildings and the lights. And in the middle of the city was the biggest building of all: the Better Living Industries building, the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit. The one I had to enter. Even if it was madness to enter it, because it was the most protected building in the city.  
>I needed a plan.<p>

I wandered around the outskirts of the city, trying to stop thinking about Gravity Detonator. I had to leave my past behind me and think about my future. How could I get into the building?  
>Then it hit me. I had to dress up as a Draculoid.<p>

First I had to find a Draculoid, which wasn't difficult. They were pretty much patrolling the city. So I continued walking until I spotted one. Or rather, it spotted me and came running towards me, laser gun in its hand. But before it could shoot, I shot him. I then quickly undressed him. The sight of him without his clothes and mask was _nasty. _He was made of metal, like a robot with loads of wires. I tried not to look at him and put on the clothes and mask. They reeked and it was terrible, but it was the only chance I had.

I also took the Draculoid's laser gun, as I'd given mine to Gravity Detonator.

I walked through the city, trying to walk like Draculoids do. Without looking around me I went to the S/C/A/R/E/C/R/O/W unit, but another Draculoid stopped me at the door. 'Security pass?' it asked.

I started to panic until I felt something in my pocket. Getting it out, I realized it was a security pass. I gave it to the Draculoid, who tested it and then gave it back to me. 'You can go in.'

_Is it really this easy? _I wondered, stepping into the building. But I wasn't there yet. I had to step into a small box and a blue light turned on. Too late I realized what was happening: I was being scanned. Suddenly, a red light flashed and a lot of Draculoids plus a Japanese woman I knew from the BL/ind ads came running towards me, laser guns ready. 'Who're you?' demanded the woman.

'I'm a Draculoid,' I said.

But that didn't fool her. 'No, you aren't.' She pulled off my mask. 'You're a Killjoy! Hang on – are you that Killjoy that went missing? Black Tranmission or something?'

I didn't say anything, but the look on my face was enough. She grabbed me and pulled me outta the box, into the BL/ind building. Draculoids were running in every direction, doing God knows what and there was loads of electronic equipment I didn't recognize. The woman stopped at a white door. 'Wait here,' she ordered the Draculoids who were garding me. 'And don't leave this girl alone. I'll go get Korse.'

Korse. This was bad.

The woman opened the door and entered the room, leaving me alone with a group of bloodthirsty Draculoids. Not that I was afraid or anything.  
>The thing is, Draculoids ain't too bright or anything. So when all of 'em looked away I quickly put on my mask again.<p>

'Wait a sec – where's she gone?' said one of the Draculoids suddenly.

The others looked around too, not realizing I wasn't one of 'em. 'She's gone!'

'She can't be! Korse will _kill _us!'

'Go look for her, then!'

Several of the Draculoids disappeared down the corridor. I followed them, pretending to go looking for myself too. But as soon as I was out of sight I slid into an empty corridor. There was a black door there, which I opened. Miraculously enough it led down to the cellar, where I knew the prisons had to be. I arrived in a dark room containing loads of cages. And in the last one of them were…

'Party Poison! Kobra Kid! Jet Star! Fun Ghoul!' I ran towards them, pulling off my Draculoid mask.

'Black Transmission?' said Party Poison weakly. He looked ill.

'You made it!' Jet Star shouted.

'Don't need to be so surprised,' I retorted.

Fun Ghoul grinned. 'Can you get us out of here?'

I got out my laser gun. 'Stay back.' The fabulous Killjoys did what I asked them to, and I pointed my gun at the lock. When I pulled the trigger, the cell door opened. The four fabulous Killjoys came out of it, patting me on the back.

'Let's go,' said Kobra Kid dramatically. 'We've got an enemy to destroy.'

_So what d'you think? :3_


	9. Chapter 9: Summertime

**Summertime**

We wanted to leave the dungeons, when we heard footsteps. 'Hide!' I hissed, but it was too late. The Japanese woman approached us – and she was dragging someone along with her. Only when she stopped walking I realized who it was.  
>It was Gravity Detonator.<p>

'Black Transmission!' Gravity Detonator shouted. He wanted to run over to me, but the Japanese woman pointed a laser gun at him and he froze.

'Let him go!' I said fiercely, but the woman smiled.

'Give me your weapons,' she said.

'Never,' said Party Poison immediately.

'Then I'll have to kill the boy.'

'_No_!' Kobra Kid shouted. He looked at his brother. 'We can't let that boy die for us.'

'No, we can't,' Jet Star agreed, lowering his laser gun. The other Killjoys did the same, and so did I.

'Good. Come with me– I'm sure Korse will be more than happy to see you.' She clapped her hands and five Draculoids appeared. 'Make sure they don't escape,' she ordered them.

We left the dungeon, on our way to Korse's office. The Japanese woman was still pulling Gravity Detonator along with her, while the Draculoids were making sure we followed her.  
>But like I said before, Draculoids ain't very clever. So when they all looked away, I quickly pulled on my Draculoid mask again.<p>

'Er – madam?' one of the Draculoids said. 'That girl – it seems she's escaped.'

'_What?_' the Japanese woman said angrily, spinning around and looking at the six Draculoids and the four fabulous Killjoys standing there. 'She can't have escaped!'

'Why don't you go look for her? I'll make sure the boy doesn't escape,' I volunteered, making my voice sound all Draculoid-like.

'Yes, good idea… Here,' the woman said, handing Gravity Detonator to me. I grabbed his arm. He struggled, not realizing it was me.  
>The woman wanted to walk away, but suddenly stopped. 'Hang on – weren't there five of you?' she asked. Suddenly, she turned around–<p>

But she wasn't fast enough. I'd already raised my gun, and I pulled the trigger. The woman fell onto the ground, dead.

The Draculoids all got out their guns, but before they could shoot me, the four fabulous Killjoys got out their guns, too, and started shooting. The fight didn't last long: within a minute, all the Draculoids were dead and we were standing in an empty corridor.

'How'd you _survive_?' I asked Gravity Detonator. 'I thought you were dead– how could you have beaten all those Draculoids?'

'I didn't beat them. They decided to take me as a prisoner. That's how I ended up in their clutches,' Gravity told me.

'I thought you were dead!' I repeated, throwing my arms around him.

'I'm glad you're alive, too,' Gravity Detonator grinned.

'You have to run,' Fun Ghoul told us. 'We'll handle Korse. You run away.'

'_No_!' I shouted, letting go of Gravity Detonator. 'I ain't leaving! I went all the way to the city, and now yer telling me to leave! Well, I ain't never gonna leave you! I'll help!'

'She's got a temper,' Jet Star noted, grinning.

'Very well,' Party Poison said. 'It's your choice. What about you, Gravity Detonator?'

'I–' Gravity Detonator hesitated, then nodded. 'I'll come, too. Where Black Transmission goes, I go.'

'Thank you,' I whispered. 'And when this is all over, we can run. We can run away together, leaving everything behind, living life like we should.'

'That sounds brilliant,' Gravity Detonator replied.

'Doesn't it just?' a voice sneered from the other end of the corridor. All six of us looked up.  
>It was Korse, accompanied by ten Draculoids.<p> 


End file.
